


demons of my own creation

by iamirxnman



Series: at skyfall [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, everyone will need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirxnman/pseuds/iamirxnman
Summary: Breaking NewsANTHONY AND HARLEY STARK-ROGERS MISSINGThere has been an attack upon Iron Man's Malibu houseAnd news just in says that Anthony and Harley Stark-Rogers happened to be inside the house on impact...ANTHONY AND HARLEY STARK-ROGERS PRESUMED DEAD ?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: at skyfall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853371
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a snippet of the series I'm working on though it may be a tad crappy sorry about it. and please goes easy on me first time attempting fic and using this site as well. :) have a nice read and a lovely day, love minty. <3

#  SYNOPSIS 

### when it crumbles

The first missile meant to send shockwaves through the structure of the mansion, rattle the metal frame which cement walls clung to and form cracks in the foundation. It had succeeded in that aspect plus the stunning of the occupants within the structure even if adrenaline drowns out the initial shock of the realisation of what is happening made the father scurry sore limbs to draw an invisible line from his nervous system to awaken the autonomous prehensile propulsion suit or Mark XXXIX to encapsulate the most valuable thing in the tumbling structure, his son. Mark XL got blown to smithereens by that of the second impact broke the earthly chains that bound the manmade structure to set it free. Showtime for Mark XLI only to have a shower of bullets from the flying machine above the crack in the ceiling, Tony was without armour on top of crumbling earth, at least his son was protected and out of the rubble raining building, a near-miss of the sofa that aimed for his shins to dive into the briny depths. From overstepping to caught himself, only to step into the secure feeling of metal encompassing his body tightly like that of a hug from a friend, Mark XLII. 

He only had one shot at any attempt of them getting to the front of the house where his son stood on firm ground, palm angled skyward as the shadow of the tail covered him, bright beaming powerful blast emitted from his palm. What he hadn’t thought of was the chain reaction from the pilot and machine working against each other, thus was what broke the ceiling and leap for life from the iron clattered man trying to grip onto the steadier ground of the house, pulling himself up as he watched the helicopter get swallowed by the churning sea below. There he hung trying to hoist himself up, only to receive that of the grand piano to the shellhead causing him to topple into the waters below.

Propellers sliced at nothing but something altogether, air to high tail it out of the line of fire of three unknown helicopters, cameras that hadn’t stopped rolling since arriving at the Malibu mansion of one of Earth’s greatest heroes, Iron Man. Paparazzi had been waiting to get a photo of the man, the legend and not such a myth, accompanied by one of his two sons, the rumours that spread at wildfire capacity at the belief that he and Captain America had broken up, it may have looked that way on the onlookers perspective. The reason why Tony Stark was in town meant nothing and for whirling chops from copters to retreat back as the camera lens stayed of the atrocity of what once was a home, now turned to rubble from the third missile thus designed to kill.

❝ _Breaking news, warning that the live footage you're about to witness may be disturbing to some, we’d advise you to send small children out of the room... The footage that is displayed on the screen is that of Tony Stark’s mansion being attacked on, it is still uncertain if the beloved hero and his son wherein the house on the initial impact. Anthony and Harley Stark-Rogers are now classed as missing persons._ ❞

The global broadcasted reached out to every channel, showing the clips of the attack on the Stark cliff mansion to all whom feasted eyes upon it though it wouldn’t be until the NBC editors zoomed in on the footage to behold the iron man armour trying to cling onto the dilapidating building only to be lost from the final explosion. That really added the pain into the chest cavities of Steve and Peter whom ended up catching it on the screens that happened to be muted from a called meeting by Natasha, both had believed it was to do with their mission but no instead it was as if someone shoved their hand through flesh and the charm like the opening of the rib bones to rip out each heart right in front of them, shock took over them. As ocean eyes adverted from the screen to meet that of a tear-stained cheeked son, causing the father to not be able to utter out a word of comfort. The shattering of his heart, shrapnel pieces ricocheting against jagged bones as Natasha droned on, he just watched the man he loves, loved, loves be swallowed alive by their vacation house and there was no sight of Harley, his breath caught up in the back of his throat as he swallowed back the air. The loss of his strength to use his legs, close the distance towards himself and his son, allowing his son to fell onto him, just cry and a quiet nod from an unspoken queue to get the quinjet ready for take-off.

Fly over was gut-wrenchingly quieting from the freckled face teen staring blankly, being abnormally quiet until the outburst that came from nowhere from the urgency need to see what is left, see if there is a clue and the dying hope that they could be alive, a strong arm catching him just under his arm from the weight upon his own chest that he had realised that he was sinking to the floor of the jet or that he even stood. Calming words did nothing for his son, Peter. No soothing nor ease, just brought out more waterworks and if Steve didn’t have to be strong for his son then he’d be doing the same thing. 

There as the most haunting and yet taunting thing Steve has beheld ever in his life, the head of a suit damage on the ledge of where the front steps to the holiday house once where, now all ghostly images of what once stood here and what it once represented. A home for a family to seek time away from the chaos of the world, the _**family’s safe haven.**_


	2. i'm blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ ―let's track this from the beginning. ❞
> 
>   
> Set post-Winter Soldier & Iron Man 2 & Avengers & Spider-Man Homecoming, and pre-Age of Ultron & Civil War.
> 
> trigger warnings : murder insinuated, two times there are fade-outs of what would've been sexual interactions but because it wasn't Steve and Tony - I didn't write about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side notes: tony in 1999 was 29. that aldrich killian actually kills maya after the extremis-enhancement and also the founder and ceo of advanced idea mechanics just like depicted in the movie. not going into detail when tony and steve got together because that's another story for a later date, they have been together since 2012, married in 2013 and harley is technically their biological son {so he's seven} ― not going into science cause another solid oof, peter is their adoptive son (tony adopted in 2010 remember the little guy with the iron man mask cause his aunt passed away at the expo attack) and he is 17-years-old. 
> 
> it jumps a bit so it's a tad bit messy
> 
> poor edits by me, minty. 
> 
> think I covered everything if not I'll do a map out on tumblr, of all the ship characters and other important info @tinycoffeebiggun  
> * _sorry for the ramble on but I forgot to place in the tags the triggers so they're placed in the summary, sorry for the inconvenience_ *

### about a little guy that lives in a blue world

#### 

#### new year's eve, 1999

##### Bern, Switzerland

❝ It started in Bern, Switzerland. 1999. The old days. I never thought they'd come back to bite me. Why would they? ❞

A smokescreen over the distorted image of himself nearing the end of his twenties. Dawning the end of the midst of his numbing himself with stimulates of that of spirits, no pleasure was there like there once was in his more youthful days. At this point and time it was a desperate attempt to escape from the torturous memories, loneliest in the sea of people all wanting him it was life's cruellest irony and the sleepless nights of the deaths on his hands from the mass destruction of his own creation. The unpolished version that only those who were there in those days know the truth and understand why Tony polishes over them when sharing stories, precaution to not open old wounds for Tony to fall back on. A casted shadow that trailed behind him of those he had wronged, never to bat an eyelash at a second thought of how his un-promised words or unspoken sentiments as he was too plastered to remember what he had for breakfast that day. Yet, remembered every project or theorem he was working on during those days, funny what the mind leaves out. Tony happened to be well-aware he wasn't a good person but who was back in the nineties? No, he can't blame time or anyone but himself for this certain demon.

Long gone has the golden glow of noon where his lecture on integrated circuits had taken place, apparently, to one intellectual mind _whom he's craving to prod her mind to produce that of a chemical reaction whether it be serotonin or oxytocin_ it was unintelligible nonsense since it has fleeted his mind not too long after his words left his mouth, never once did they register in his mind, so his input was useless, to say the least. Her scoff of laughter when an eager-eyed young man complimented him on the speech, drunken goggles blanket his dark gaze that cut through tinted lens to acknowledge the not-so-much younger male. "Thank you, some minds obscure the reading between the lines," Tony's words slide from his tongue out of a drawing smirk, craning his neck to let his dark hues rest back on the woman who's theories have captivated his drunken hazed mind and to hide the smirk of the dangerously testing man Maya popped the end of her party blower in between his adjusting lips as Tony took the bait, biting down upon the plastic between his teeth, revealing the space between his two front teeth. Happy used his body to block the man from pestering Tony coaxing the stranger to move on. Happy, his walking clock always making Tony debate whether he needs a watch though his eyes never left Maya, studying her as if she was that of a mathematical equation, something missing that stumped him at the very moment of solving her.

"Half an hour 'til ball drop, boss." Happy stated, proudness rung out and Tony was well aware it was more from the small group of people that trailed on Happy's heels for the after-party that would be hosted in Tony's suite. "Ha, Einstein had the audacity to state time is an illusion, flexible and yet here we are running out of time for more entailment on your research." Tony chuckled at the beginning, swiftly did it fade out for words to be uttered out over the blaring, slightly distorted music from the volume and poor base speakers plus the chattering between two to more people didn't assist with the undoing of the justice for _I'm blue by Eiffel 65._ Migrating like a herd of animals towards the nearest exit to continue the party upstairs in a more intimate setting, Tony's hand clasped around Maya's much smaller one though in an affectionate gesture more to keep her close by.

"So, we'll obviously be going to town on each other after we've tinkered with the equations on..." Tony clicked his fingers to prompt his mind. "Revolutionary process to rewrite genetic codes, corrected?" The mechanic knew he was on the right path of the titillation idea of re-programming a human's genetic coding that was something he toyed with the theorem once with and closed that book. "Uh-huh... Yes, to that of furthering my research and we're not at you getting the key to the town," Maya said flatly to the man with a tip of frown on her lips. A shrill of a chuckle almost unheard over the constant chatter and passing by a speaker, the number of people made spaces tighter allowing Tony to step behind her, purposely his hot breath breezed over soft skin exposed from brunette locks tuck behind her ear. "Strictly professional, I can do that," Tony's hand unclasped from her's hand, the decrease of body heat and the tempter of the room contributed to the crisp nip upon her fingertips that traced across bones, causing her to want his touch back even just for warmth, foolishly playing into Tony's trap as she glanced to her now unprotected hand. His head tilted amused by her but it was short-lived from someone daring enough grasp his upper bicep and the sudden collision lurched forwards from his bodyguard have quite literally caught up to him and the choking sounds from the hazard of the party blower, the hand helped to steady him as he felt the other hand on his chest to catch him. Tony coughed a couple of times while removing the horn from his mouth, gaze tennis between the man and the mullet over his shoulder, Maya had pulled a disappearing act. "Sorry to intrude, Mr Stark." Words that belonged to a polite man, a caring doctor.

After the mishap from the collision, the giggles and fussing over Tony via everyone around. The clean-shaven male slapped away Happy's hand as the doctor's hands had retreated to his sides. "Happy, stop or I'll give you a week off," Tony said, playfully warning towards the bodyguard who rarely did enjoy taking time off. "Don't be―" Happy started to protest at the idea of having time off as who would look after Tony, the man was that of a walking hazard and Happy felt indebted to Tony for hiring when no one else wanted a bar of the mullet-haired bodyguard. "A month, you want to keep going?" Tony taunted, a soft squeak from the back of Happy's throat caused Tony to grin. This all went down in a matter of moments, it was as if the interaction between Tony and Happy never occurred to those around them and thus he finally turned his undivided attention to the stranger who stood out amongst the crowd, clear that he wasn't here to party but here for the formalities of learning and meeting like mind men and women, unlike Tony's goals for the evening. Tony's met the piercing dark stare of Ho Yinsen, there was no foolish astonishment in the gaze more assessing blanket by an unknown kindness. Invoking Tony to graciously take his honey-lens glasses from his eyes in the same hand that held, not to be impolite even in this drunken state. "Uh, it's fine. What can I do for you specs?" His brow creased together, ready to listen. "I'm Ho Yi―" The doctor started but was unable to finish introducing himself probably from Tony cutting him off as amusement glowed from his features, only hearing what he believed was _hope_ from the music and people that trailed behind him made it hard to hear. "Finally, I have met a man called, Hope. Don't think there is a lot of hope for my future," Tony darkly spoke with a pitiful laugh that was followed by the leeches behind mirrored it back to him, noticing the dip of the once smile on the doctor's lips, felt that he was in the wrong and probably rightfully so but he didn't really care but for amusement purposes, Tony decided to allow the other to continue on but first. "Happy, can you escort the talented, brilliant minded Maya to her room as I'll be a minute." This took three times spoken until Happy acted upon the ordered words, rolling his shoulders back to straighten himself upright as he waited until the Happy leads the group of people out, Maya lingered for a moment before Tony gave her an unspoken gesture to go on, he'll be there soon, followed by a cheeky wink.

Shovelling his free hand into the depth of his pocket, tilting his head while Yinsen brought his body closer but still at a respectful distance, Tony gaze, however, noticed him reaching to the man nearest them, courteously Tony's body pivoted to the man and the doctor's hand came back onto Tony's upper shoulder to guide him or more a precaution for the clearly buzzed Tony to not leave. "I'd like to introduce you to our guest, Dr Wu." Enticed Dr Wu to reach out for a handshake, there was delay reaction on Tony's side from trying to stay focused on this rather than letting his mind drift to what a certain scientist was getting up to but he firmly shook on the exchange of greetings. "You're a heart doctor, I may need your card in a couple of hours or so." Tony joked, receiving a frosty, pitiful laugh from the two doctors, this was going downhill quickly. It was here, amongst the conversation between the three and the right hypothetical questions in between idiot filled nonsense from Tony, did he gather about the possibility of being able to counteract the overheating issue Maya had brought up in conversation after her lecture. Unaware that there was a weaselly eavesdropper whom had been lurking in the midst of the crowded room, Aldrich pursuing the person of his obsession, Anthony Stark. Overhearing more about the conversation between the three about nanotechnology but that went to the back of his mind when Tony bid his farewells to the doctors. "I have your card, be expecting a call around 4 am doc." Placing the glasses back over his eyes to start manoeuvering his way towards the lobby thus Aldrich followed gathering speed with every unsteady step he took to meet the man he has admired for years now. Aldrich breathed in sharply from the spicy clove fragrance complementary to those notes of automotive grease, he relished in the scent bathing in the undernotes of Tony' fragrance trying to memorize all the scents and his train of concentration finally broke as he did a one-two-step blocking Tony's path to continue towards his destination, Tony flinched back into his left foot. "Wow-wow. Hey Tony. Aldrich Killian, I'm a big fan of yours," Aldrich greeted as if the two were old friends thus the dry swallow of saliva buildup in Tony's mouth knowing the look of that of a fan, the unsettling ease never cemented from the foolish astonishment held in the other's eyes, latching a hand to vigorously shaking his hand as Tony's hand went limp. _Dammit, he wished Happy was here_. "Thanks but hate to break it to you, I'm not one for signing autographs," Tony said, bothered toned as he wanted to get upstairs before the ball would drop which is in nineteen minutes, he had time but not the time need to be friendly. Reaching around Killian or Alric or whatever his damn name is not that Tony cared to press the button. Aldrich speaking a hundred miles per minute something about AIM. "Yes, I can see that on your shirt." He said distastefully in the font choice of the man, slipping carefully not to knock the cane into the elevator. Trying to make a getaway went over Aldrich's head.

Tony settled himself into the corner of the elevator, pressing the button impatiently to close the doors but of course, Aldrich read it as an invitation instead of the conclusion Tony hoped for, watching him squeeze between the painfully slow closing doors, teeth grazing over his inner cheek giving it the illusion of hollowness. "Oh, look at that you made it in..." Tony's voice stained to keep his tongue at bay to not antagonise this fan, dammit why is it his name kept slipping his mind. "Yeah, thought we could talk here," Aldrich said, nodding his head with an excited smile. If Tony was un-eased by the situation he wouldn't be able to deny that there's a cuteness to it, definitely the beer goggles talking. The fleeting of Tony's patience once not crossing his features, yet behind yellow shades, narrowing of his hues told of a different story, there was a flush on pasty, blemished cheeks from Aldrich catching Tony staring mistaking it for something other entirely as the depths of A.I.M his own company spilled out of his mouth. "I'm gonna stop you there," Tony dared to step forward, flimsily holding up his palm to the dirty blonde male. "How about you give me your card, actually make that two." Tony started watching Aldrich eagerly take out two cards with the information on the company. "There you go," Aldrich handed over with a beaming smile, taking the two cards from his fingers, slipping the card into that of his pocket. Not uttering a word.

The much-awaited ding of Tony's floor though there was a hunch floating around in his head that this guy would follow Tony to Maya's room. Slightly irritated by the evenings unfolding events that he didn't count upon had gotten to him, planting the ball of his left foot on the metal threshold of the elevator. Outstretching his arms out to lean on the parted doors, witnessing exactly what he thought would happen, Aldrich unevenly stepped forward right against Tony's chest on reflex Tony planted his hand under Aldrich's elbow to steady the man. Yes, Tony was a world-class dick but not that big of a dick. "Easy there, handsome. Don't need you doing a stupid thing like falling for me." Tony said, a charming grin appeared on his full pinked lips and the stifle of inept laughter from the blonde slightly hunched forward man. "N-" the snort from the laugh. "No-no," stammered Aldrich whom's cheeks that of mirroring red tomato colours, clearly like most have before Aldrich has fallen for the allure of Tony Stark, only he had fallen years ago for someone he at the time never met and here he was in front of the man that he had lusted and sometimes lines blurred over to obsession as Anthony Stark stood for everything he wanted to achieve. "Aw, no need to blush over lil' old me." Tony teased, playfully yet the unnoted snark. "Meet me on the roof after the ball drop as I have to go freshen up." Tony nodded his head slowly, hopes that Aldrich would fall for it, leaning in dangerously close to the other male. "What do you say, handsome?" Tony's breathed caressed over the heated cheeks, cooling them. And maybe it was the heat of the moment or maybe it was the pent-up frustrations from the cat and mouse game he's been playing with Maya, whatever it may be Tony ended up leaning to allow his lips to move at first awkwardly with the other man, no feelings on Tony's part but it was everything on Aldrich's part. Short, sloppy and unrememberable by the time daylight will break over darkness. Drift apart, Tony's blank stare over Aldrich. "See you up there, Tony." Aldrich nodded, plastered smile as if Christmas came early for the man. "You bet," Tony glided back onto the carpet, giving a small wave. That was what he thought would've been the last time he would see Aldrich Killian.

As Tony strides down the hallway, the man from the elevator slowly disappearing from his mind and then completely left his mind when the wooden door pulled back to reveal Maya.

### the early bird gets the worm

#### ― the next morning ―

##### ― 5 : 17 am ―

Happy waiting out the front of the hotel's entrance, sat in the driver's seat the sleep still in the tear ducts, unnoticed. Tony's weight dipped the ledge of the mattress, previous night's pants covered over his lean muscular thighs, fine cotton shirt unbutton allowing the air to attack over porcelain gold, spine curved over to finish up fluent looped lettering upon the back of Aldrich Killian's card, the missing piece to her equation to equalised the overheating issue, his eyes trailed over the rigid pathways of sheets that lead him to the brunette sleeping beauty on the far side of the bed, the Egyptian cotton sheet respectfully draped just under the dimples of located on the small of her back. She'd make was that of a vision in the morning light but she wasn't the one for Tony, so he'd continue to seek his search for love but he wished her the best. Brought the card to press against his lips, a farewell kiss, delicately balancing the card on the nightstand against the base of the lamp. Before standing to his feet and quietly exiting the room, shirt still opened caught the draft of air as his feet carried him towards his escape. There was no wait for the elevator as if someone had just got off, convenient for Tony that is so no second thought about it. Threading buttons through holes as his head was tilted down to make sure each button is in the right loop, blazer hung over his forearm. A strange feeling that he just brushed off of being watched from afar.

Infuriated by having been left on a lurch or more along the lines of being forgotten on a rooftop, Aldrich more so when he swung past the floor Tony got off last night and witnessed the man leaving a room that wasn't his suite, the jab of jealous to his heart upon the sight and the rubber of his cane stopped wedge the door ajar. He watched as the doors closed swallowing up the man of his wildest desires, Aldrich was a patient man and he became enlighten last night staring over the city. **Anonymity**. With that Aldrich Killian slipped into the room that Tony exited from seeing the slumbering naked woman that drove Aldrich's teeth into the fleshy part of his inner cheek, leaving that of another card with his phone number and written note as if from Tony saying give a call. Took everything in his being to not allow his anger to get the best of him that morning, he left as quickly as he came. As revenge would be his and he would get what he desires just needs to wait until it is obtainable, mainly the assistance of the mind of Maya Hansen.

### but the second mouse gets the cheese

#### ― three years later ―

It had taken over three years for Maya Hansen's development further from the guidance of Tony's mathematical theorem of Extremis serum thus also brought the first successful Extremis-enhanced person and that person happened to be Aldrich, only last year. Everything about his physical attributes changed from the weakened man, she had met a year or so prior. And he had since cut his hair and the attire of well tailor suits draped from his body like that of armour, the newfound confidence, honestly, he was unrecognisable to Maya. After successfully getting a bunch of soldiers through the tests of the Extremis and it was there where she noticed that Aldrich is becoming more diabolical, hungry for more and the lack of empathy, happened to be unsettling enough for Maya later that night in the laboratory. The bluish light illuminating her from fluorescent lights above her, rest of the room around sheeted in dull darkness and there was a chill but it was welcomed by Maya as it always kept her awake during the long nights spent at the lab. Six Medusa plants sat in planters on the top shelf of her desk above her head, green foliage brought a pop of colour to the two-toned colours of the make-up of the labs, declining her chin towards the glow from the screen that had a number typed up, uncertain if it is in service still. But she needed to inform someone even if that someone was Tony Stark, he was the one that filled in her missing pieces to create Extremis serums and hopeful that he'd help. But before she could press the call button on the brick-like phone, sharp pain in the back of her neck and the chilling lulled from Aldrich before everything faded to black.

#### ― funeral of Maya Hansen's ―

##### vulnerable, tender curiosity

Deep in the earth she was laid to rest as untimely as it was, a touch of regret for not deepening his connection with her and how unfair death truly was for taking someone who had so much to offer the world. Tony stood with hands clasped in front of his person, blackened shades to hide the redden rivers that stretched across his scleras from a mixture of lack of sleep and that of drinking himself to musk up the courage to appear at the funeral, instead of dealing with the emotional touch of the dead Tony opts for the liquid spirit forms to keep emotions at bay. There were too few of people that stood around the lowering of the casket, disheartening to him as they were mostly like him an acquaintance rather than that of a loved one, words were spoken to guide her into the afterlife ― not that Tony believed in that but he was paying respects to someone who deserved better, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Lingered he did long after everyone had left her side, palm ghostly touched over the smooth, cooling marble of her headstone and his fingers gently tapped over the corner. When a snap of a twig under even the lightest of footing, brought Tony out of his solemn dazed. "Happy, just give me another minute, please," Tony plead, not turning to face the person and his eyes far from staring over the dirt, more scoping over the rows and rows upon headstones some dotted with flowers and others untended thus he vowed to make sure that Maya's headstone will always be attended too, making the promise to her then and there. Only an unfamiliar voice rang out over silence, barely rustling of foliage. "Pardon my intrusion of paying your respects to Maya, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I did the same," Aldrich's words that of velvet far from the rambling desperation that he was three years ago. Fingers curled his grip upon the headstone to compose himself, sober up as best he could. "It's fine, I was―" Tony choke upon the word that didn't come out after from turning to face the stranger or who Tony believed was a stranger, not being able to pin Aldrich's face, darkening of auric cheeks not a quite a blush. "You were what?" Aldrich played it cool, pretending to not know Tony. "I-I happened to be leaving, have all the time you need." Tony tripped upon his words, rare but it happens especially when taken off guard by the attractive man that stood about five feet apart from him but quickly shook his head from those thoughts. "Alright, I just hope it isn't for my presence," Aldrich said coolly, maybe a little too cooly for were the two were standing, a quick shake of his head. "Not at all," Tony replied, softly calloused palm fell off the headstone and diving into the depths of the pocket of his slacks. "I have taken up enough of her time," Tony offered a pain strung, sympathetic smile. Before a silent exchange of goodbyes.

Since he returned to his hotel suite, Stark had consumed quite an amount of alcohol and little to eat to soak up the alcohol sloshing about at the pit of his stomach, never was he good at dealing with the tragedy that comes from that of death's hands. Venturing out from the confines of his room to entail of endeavours of a couple of games of craps in between games, Tony found himself wandering into the last place he needed to be, the location being that of the hotel's bar. Thereupon the stool of the near-empty bar sat the silk back blonde hair without a hair out of place still in the impeccably tailored suit that clung to the span between his deltoid muscles, the stranger from the funeral hunched over the bar clasping the glass between his hands. Every step Tony took was a boost of confidence to a new level even for him or was it from the mingled of amber spirits that he had downed prior, pinching the creases of his black trousers not to strain over his lean thighs as he plopped down on the stool next to Aldrich. "You look to be in need of company," Tony said, dark hues scaling over Aldrich's side profile, there was something that sparked recognition only it was suppressed by alcohol. Surprise took hold of Aldrich's features, it didn't reach his eyes though as he spoke. "Aren't we always in need of some form of human companionship?" Offering a nod towards the blonde man. "Well, I'm looking for a different type of companionship this evening," Tony stated bluntly not having any subtly of the meanings behind his words, not wanting to waste time if the other doesn't feel the same. Tony was seeking that of comfort in the arms of strangers, a bad habit that started shortly after the tragic death of his parents and then Jarvis, now Maya, history repeating itself which it always will until the break of the cycle. Tonight wasn't the night for it to be broken, rather it would be reinforced.

* * *

Unsatisfied by the time the two men spent together between the sheets. Or was it peculiarness of the abruptly painful end, Tony left in a sweating heap of limps, gasping for breath from the oppressive heat that swelted out any oxygen in his lungs, mahogany irises filling with blacking specs from the looming fadeout. Mystifying came in the form of awakeness hours later from the poor bedside manner of his bodyguard, throwing clean underpants at his boss. "Sleeping beauty you ain't more along the lines of her ugly twin brother, Snoozing fugly." Happy said laughter that broke apart his widening smile only did it fade out quickly from the wheezes from parched throated Tony. "Boss, you alright?" No time from the words that concernedly spill from Happy's mouth is he over by Tony's side of the bed, noticed of burn welts upon golden skin it was a shock to see but not close to the worst state Tony has been in, sadly. Seeing that his finger is pointed in that of the direction of the faucet in the bathroom from the door being left open, something that usually a pet peeve of Tony's leaving the bathroom door ajar but he was grateful for it. Spring back to his feet, Happy jogged out of the room and out of Tony's sight. In the absence of his bodyguard, Stark dug his elbows into the springs of the mattress and dragged himself up that way every breath burnt his throat, he pushed through the dehydration and flimsiness that constricted his muscles but he managed to thread his legs through the openings of his underpants to cover himself to bring himself some dignity that was decreasing at a rapid rate.

From the return of Happy's casting above him before Tony had the chance to look up to his dear friend, cooling sensation of a damp cloth placed upon his forehead though the dabbing motion was that from former pugilistic far from gentle, full of woe. Actually cause a puff out for a miserable attempt at a laugh from Tony. "Here's your water, don't choke on it. I don't need the stress of job hunting," Happy said, flicking over the end of the cloth to rest on top of Tony's head in the same motion different hand, handed Stark the open capped water bottle. Tony took the bottle from Happy, chugging half of the bottle of the refreshing h2o, dragging his knuckles across the corners of his lips to stop the overflow, there was a strange tightness on his left wrist from the barely visible burns of hand marks that would come out more in due time. And fade to nothing, a bit of the true entails of what went down between Aldrich and Tony. "Happy, do you want another photo added to your wall?" Stark prodded the bodyguard who made a distasteful click from his tongue. The wall of Tony; became a reality in the fall of the second year Happy Hogan was his bodyguard, he kept staring and Tony repeated the old phase of take a picture it'll last longer, only instead Tony brought it upon himself and stuck it to the bland office walls of the security staff at Stark Industries, ever since then it has become a silly nostalgic game between the two.

* * *

As we all know time is an illusion but it takes the length of the phantasm to heal whether that be of the mind, body or spirit. In this case, it was that of the body, the welts no longer depicted upon his golden skin nor that of the hand marks seared into fleshy wrists. Now only that of the specs on each wrist of the lightest of scar tissues unnoticeable to Tony himself. And it took that of only a few months for his body to do so and only that of three weeks for that of a name to slip from thoughts.

### the grip of night

#### ― eighteen years later ―

Pendulum beds woes and cast out gaiety as all good things must come to an end.

Receiving a phone call, long past the dead of night, never contained that of good news. A one-sided phone conversation of orders for the husbands to be at the Avengers Compound tomorrow by noon that only meant one thing, the next mission. Dread weighed heavily in the silence for Steve; Tony recently started to come to bed at a reasonable time again, not tinkering away into the wee hours from some unforeseen impending doom. Science babble that fills the void of the workshop between Peter and Tony and sometimes Harley, that always goes over Steve's head. The invigorating encouragement that Tony gives to not only their oldest son, Peter who has needed the reassurance since that of the Vulture attack but to their youngest who has a knack for trouble. Everything was going back to normal to have that taken away again was perturbing to Steve.

His fingers curled, taut against the laddering of ribs felt through the thin material of Tony's tank top. Never did it cease to amaze Steve how perfectly their bodies fit as one, the crook of his arm resting on his husband's side and neatly his hand tucked between bedding and body. Keep Tony's body as close as possible to his own. His Atlantic blues survey over the relaxed motion of his back muscles moving ever so slightly from breathing in and out snores that softly emit from the parted lips, fondness filled his chest watching how at peace his husband looked in his arms. Steve wouldn't disturb the man's peace, his lips placed a gingerly kiss upon the expose golden skin of Tony's shoulder that brought out an unintelligible hum from the sleeping man, planting of his tongue to hold back the soft laugh at the adorableness of his sleeping husband.

"Rest my darlin'," Steve muffled against the burnishing of skin from his plump lips. Unwedging his hand from the warmth, lift of his arm to remove himself from Tony, core muscles hoisted his upper body upright, never did his eyes leave Tony's body.

Tranquillity has befallen over Stark Tower, Steve breathed in the calm atmosphere with every descending step until steps became level on the cooling tiles of the party deck level, really it was that of an overly large spaced out living room that held coziness for the evenings entails from the coloured filled drawings and notes that scattered over the stretched out the coffee table and the strewn of Peter's mask, blankets coiled in scrolls and the mugs tacted with white foam, slightly sour scent of milk infused with lavender, brought a sentimental smile on his lips even if his nose turned up at the smell. Thus gave Steve a task to occupy him physically and mentally relieving him of overthinking about the meeting tomorrow.

He fluffs out the blanket, arms extended with the blanket sheeting over his strong frame before hands meet in the middle to fold the blanket in half and repeating until in a manageable size than draping it over the armrest of the leather couch. Lacing his fingers through the loops of the four mugs to collect them together in the middle, heads in the direction of the small kitchen that was hidden behind a section of wall but his feet halted at the eldritch bluish-white glow from deep within the heart of the kitchen, failed attempts of someone trying to keep quiet. Freeing his hands up just in case by placing the mugs quietly upon the shelving before he proceeds cautiously into the kitchen.

Relief flooded over Steve's features of the unmistakable moppy locks of blonde of his youngest son, sat on top of the counter cross-legged with the lantern place just at his ankles and box of corn flakes between his legs, the rustling of plastic from a hand diving into the depths to grab out a handful of dry cereal. "What are you doin' up, Harls?" Steve asked, making himself known to his son, a settled jerk from Harley's body, ankles knocking the lantern off the edge of the counter. "Busted," Harley muttered through a previous mouthful of dry cereal, a sheepish grin of pursed lips. He flicked the light switch on, crossed the short distance and plucked the lantern from the floor. "Caught you red-handed, you lil' cereal bandit," Steve teases, a playful smile on his own lips, watching the wheels metaphorically turn in his head. "Uh, t-this is all an f-figment of your imagi-nation," Harley said in an aloof tone, pulling his arm from the oversized box of cereal, revealing a little hand covered in flakes of cereal. The mirth of a chuckle upon the sight, fingers gently ruffle through flaxen locks and Harley's head nuzzled into his father's hand.

"Why are you up way past your bedtime, Harls?" He gently prods, sweeping hair out of his face. "Have you been reading H.P Lovecraft again?"

There is a little chuckle from Harley followed by the shake of his head, causing hairs to drape back over his forehead, making Steve repeat the action. "Nah-uh, just can't sleep," Harley replied to Steve, there a tired lag in drawl out words.

A clear sign that his son was on the verge of falling asleep until the pitter-patter of a light foot, slapped against the slick tiles and tired looking Peter appearing at the threshold of the entry to the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from his chocolate orbs. "Is this how we're conducting family meetings now? 'Cause I object," Peter said, shuffling forward still in the limbo between awake and asleep, keen blue gazed focused on Peter's unsteady step. "I can assure you this isn't how family meetings will go down, Pete." He spoke in a soft tone, his left arm loops around Harley's middle. Bring his son to his side and he felt the light-weight of his arm draping over the back of his shoulder. "Look Shakey's here," Harley said, pressing his cheek against the fabric of his shirt. "Shakey?" Steve repeated suppressing the laughter as his free hand caught the water bottle on the fly from the powerful swing used by Peter at least the refrigerator door stayed on its hinges.

"Uh, it was a one time joke..." Peter said, shrugging his shoulders and took the water from Steve's hand, a thank you through a moment of their eyes meeting. "Inside joke, pops." Harley yawned out, the pale arm dangled down Steve's spine. "Time for sleep, my boys," Steve said, Harley glued to his side, he guides Peter out of the kitchen towards the elevator. Once the doors open, Steve ushered Peter to his bedroom door as Harley had already started to snore and brought a fond warmth to his heart. "Goodnight, Pete," Steve leant his free shoulder against the doorframe. Peter flops face-first onto the bed, faint was the words of Peter, a tad muffled by that of his pillow. The cap still on the water bottle lost amongst that of the tussled sheets. His forearm hoisting up Harley's body from his knee digging into his stomach, lifting the boy's weight up to his ribs causing the boy's head to wedge in the crook of Steve's neck. Few steps to pull one of the disregarded sheets over Peter's body, the smile never left his face it only brightens as Peter snuggles into the sheets. Turns off the lamp on Peter's desk before he exits the room.

Steve went and tucked Harley into bed. It was hard to detach the little fist that clung to his shirt, managed to do just that without waking Harley. He lingered in the room of his youngest son, eyes land on the photo of prodded up against the base of Harley's lamp. In the photo was that of four smiling faces stared back at him, standing on the porch of their Malibu house. It had been three years since this photo was taken, Harley on Steve's left hip and Tony's arm over Peter's hunching slightly over from the two of them laughing hard about a science joke that went over Steve's head. Happiness lies in everything and it comes in many forms to everyone differently, Steve's happiness came from his loved ones being happy. Steve hasn't been able to shake the feeling from the pit of his stomach that left the burn of bile in the back of his throat, whatever this meeting would be tomorrow will rattle that of the loose foundations of the family's happiness. That photo captured the truest form of sunshine, love and happiness proven in the smiles. 

Swallowing of the bile that hit over his tastebuds, placing the photo back against the base of the lamp. Steve turned off the light, found himself lingering from his sons' bedrooms as if savouring something before retreating up to his rightful place next to his husband whom coiled inwards to Steve's body, he just held onto his husband with the pendulum swing of woe knocking the sleep out of him. He didn't sleep just took in the beautiful sight of his husband's sleeping form, crow's feet from the happiness that has been shown on Tony's face, facial hair that frame his jawline though it wasn't needed for a jawline like his it did draws the eye of any beholder to his plump lips, Steve's fingers tickled from following along the stabled path to barely curve his finger against the back Tony's ear to put it in simple words, Tony is gorgeous. Steve's forehead pressed against that of Tony's, closing his eyes to breath in Tony. 

* * *


End file.
